GNSS-X3 Guardian Reborn Gundam
History After years of peace between the growing alliance between the Terran Empire and the Earth Sphere Federation, signs of stress were beginning to appear between the two. In preparation for potential conflict in the future, Syrene Gaze-Strike and her daughter Elise began working on a new mobile suit intended as a successor to the Final Guardian Plus. However the designs took longer than expected to create and by the time it was finished, Syrene and Ransac had passed away from old age, leaving an uncertain Elise with the blueprints. Unable to pilot the suit herself due to having settled down, she nevertheless had the suit constructed and placed into storage until it was needed. Technology and Equipment The Guardian Reborn was the most powerful Guardian Series mobile suit to have ever existed. Incorporating aspects of the 00 Qan(T) and the Final Guardian Plus, the suit boasted extremely high performance. Unlike it's predecessor, the suit lacked a Nanite Reactor, the technology having been banned from use on mobile suits after an incident involving them nearly wiped out a colony. GN Shield Design wise, the mobile suit was very similar to the Perfect Guardian. The suit was equipped with a GN Shield that stored six Sword Bits. Like the 00 Qan(T), which the shield was copied from, the GN Shield contained a GN Drive, however the drive was an isolated GN Drive Tau dedicated to powering the shield and recharging the bits. The shield itself was very much an improved version of the 00 Qan(T)'s shield, however the shield could not be used to connect the GN Drive Tau with another GN Drive on account of the Wing Bits getting in the way, however the Guardian Reborn was never intended for this use so the loss is minimal. Direct Frame Vernier System A major difference between Guardian Reborn and other mobile suits was the incorporation of a new "Direct Frame Vernier System". Because the mobile suit produces a much higher output than required to power the suit, the majority of the particles are wasted as the condensors can't contain all the excess particles and trying would cause the mobile suit to implode, a problem originally seen on the 00 Qan(T). However rather than jettisoning all armor when maximum output was required, Syrene developed a method that would use sections of the frame itself to function like high output GN Verniers. This method involved creating several open spaces in the armor similar to heat sinks. These "Particle Sinks" would vent high density GN Particles when higher output was reached with such force as to act as GN Verniers, nearly doubling the speed of the suit. This method also allowed the suit to replicate the effect of the Face Burst Mode of GN-008 Seravee Gundam by introducing a signifigant boost to available GN Particles to form a GN Field. This was harnessed within gravity to create a "GN Field Slipstream" to redirect friction and resistance from the suit at maximum speed. GN Drives Like the previous Guardian Series mobile suits, the Guardian Reborn drew power from three GN Drives. Unlike previous models, which utilized two GN Drives configured for a Twin Drive and a GN Drive Tau, the Guardian Reborn replaced the GN Drive Tau with a true GN Drive. Also, while the GN Drive Tau was typically installed as a pack, the 3rd drive of the Guardian Reborn extended outward with an accelerator cone similar to the GN-0000 00 Gundam. The reason for this was to use the 3rd GN Drive to form a GN Field Barrier while the mobile suit was using higher output systems that produced signifigant recoil. The GN Field Barrier provided defense from behind while providing signifigant forward thrust to counterbalance the recoil of a system such as the Guardian Sword. Wing and Sword Bits Like previous Guardian Series suits, barring the Final Guardian, Guardian Reborn mounted eight Wing Bits on an angelic wing like binder. However unlike previous suits, the suit also mounted two additional Wing Bits on the back and one on each limb, granting a total of 14 bits to use. Because the Wing Bits are mostly composed of condenser material, the mounted bits serve as mounted blades and beam guns. When used to fire particle beams, the tip of the bit angles upward, relying on the arms to aim. On the GN Shield the mobile suit had six Sword Bits copied over from the 00 Qan(T). These bits, while largely the same, featured improved cutting ability and speed. The blade section of the bits could now generate a beam saber and could fire medium output particle beams. However this second feature wasn't used often because the bits were difficult to aim due to the recoil of the beams. The improved bits were renamed A2, B2, and C2 bits to individualize them from their original model. The previous functions of the Sword Bits were left intact to preserve flexibility but for combining they were modified for the GN Greatsword III. Weapons *'GN Greatsword III: '''A successor to the GN Greatsword II, the GN Greatsword III retained it's ability to transform between a crossbow and sword mode. The sword also retained the ability to combine with Wing Bits, an ability that was expanded to include the Sword Bits of the Guardian Reborn. However the sword was shorter in length to preserve flexibility, reducing it's anti-ship capabilities in favor of close combat. For wielding the sword could attach to the suit's arm from the hilt using a mechanism similar to the GN Sword V. Otherwise it could be wielded regularly in the hand. The GN Greatsword III could be stored on the mobile suit's left hip or on the back. *'GN Beam Saber x2 *'''Core Cannon: A weapon inherited from the previous Guardian Gundams, unlike before the Core Cannon was converted into a singular node located on the chest to preserve space and to remove the time needed to swing outward. Thanks to improvements in beam weaponry, this modification didn't sacrifice any firepower or accuracy, in fact being easier to aim and less likely to damage itself at close range. *'Knee Cannons:' Another inherited weapon. Unlike the Core Cannon these were left largely unchanged except for improvements in internal mechanisms. *'GN Vulcans:' On each wrist two GN Vulcans were mounted to function as anti-missile weaponry. While their firepower was minimal, they compensated with higher firing rate. *Wing Bits x 14 *'GN Beam Gun:' A a medium to high output weapon incorporated into the GN Shield. The weapon relies on the positioning of the shield for aim and features a secondary use as a component for the Guardian Sword. Combined with the GN Greatsword III this makes the typically difficult to move beam much easier to manage. *Sword Bits x6 **A2 Bit x2 **B2 Bit x2 **C2 Bit x2